The Lovable Mistakes of the Doctor
by Windrises
Summary: Rose loves the Doctor and enjoys spending time with him, despite how odd he can be. The Doctor tries to get Rose a gift, but things get out of hand.


Note: Doctor Who is done by BBC and was created by Sydney Newman, C. E. Webber, and Donald Wilson.

The 10th Doctor was checking on the Tardis, to make sure it was okay. He wasn't having a very exciting morning, so he observed the Tardis, for hours. As he was finishing up, Rose Tyler started walking by. The Doctor felt exhausted, from staring at the Tardis, for too long. He did lots of yawning, while stepping outside. While walking on the sidewalk, he felt like he could pass out, due to being so bored.

Rose was happy, to see the 10th Doctor. She waved to him and said, "Greetings, Doctor." Suddenly, the Doctor got on the ground and closed his eyes. Rose said, "I wasn't aware, that I was so boring, that my presence could make you pass out." She paused and smirked, while saying, "Actually, you might of passed out, because my beauty was too powerful."

Rose helped the Doctor get up, while the Doctor said, "Rose, you were being too hard on yourself and giving yourself too much credit."

The Doctor returned to the ground and closed his eyes. Rose was starting to become concerned. At first, she thought the Doctor was joking around, which was something he often did. However, it was starting to seem like he wasn't passing out, on purpose. She helped him get up, once again, while asking, "Why are you passing out?"

The Doctor answered, "I was bored."

Rose angrily asked, "Are you kidding me?"

The Doctor said, "Lacking the proper amount of sleep isn't something to joke about, Rose."

Rose folded her arms and replied, "You're the one, who's always making jokes. I was worried, that you were ill or hurt. Sometimes, I feel like you have a complex side, which you hide. Other times, I think you're just a wisecracking jokester. I like you and I care about you. If I'm just like the other people you've hired, to help with your time adventures, that's fine, but you need to be honest with me."

The Doctor could tell he was hurting Rose's feelings, by not expressing how he felt. He was often in denial, about having emotions and feelings, that didn't relate to his work. However, when it came to Rose, he could no longer lock his emotions away. He put his hand on her shoulder and said, "I do care about you. I care about you a lot more, than what I let on. You aren't just a random worker. You're someone, who makes me experience emotions, that are hard to explain."

Rose look intrigued, while asking, "What do you mean?"

The Doctor paced around the sidewalk, while accidentally getting in the way of people, who happened to be walking by. He looked at Rose and said, "When we are apart, because I'm busy with other things, there's this weird feeling in my heart. It's not a good feeling. If anything, it's a sad feeling, but I don't why I'd be sad, just because you weren't around."

Rose had a flattered look on her face, while saying, "You miss me, when I'm not around."

The Doctor said, "When you return, I experience a different type of emotion. It's a more cheerful emotion. When you walk by me and greet me, I feel excited, but I don't why I'd be thrilled, just because you're around."

Rose replied, "Doctor, you're smitten."

The Doctor stubbornly responded, "That's not true."

Rose wanted to prove the Doctor wrong, so she gave him a kiss. The Doctor started blushing, while a grin came upon his face. Rose smiled and said, "I've proven my point and I'm glad to know, that you like me."

The Doctor paused and replied, "Maybe you mean more to me, than I've ever realized."

Rose responded, "If that's the case, we should spend more time together."

The Doctor replied, "If you want to."

Rose responded, "Of course I want to. How about we have dinner, tonight?"

The Doctor replied, "Okay then. Where should we eat?"

Rose responded, "There's a fancy restaurant, that's a couple blocks away."

The Doctor got nervous, at the thought of going to a fancy restaurant, because of the prices. He feared he'd have to pay a hundred dollars, for a single dinner. He asked, "How about we get some leftover pizza, from a neighbor?"

Rose replied, "I don't want to sound picky, but I was expecting something a bit nicer."

The Doctor asked, "Wanna pick up some snacks, from the dollar store?"

Rose could tell the Doctor was protective of staying on a budget, so she said, "I'll pay for our dinner. Meet me at the fancy restaurant. We'll have a great time."

The Doctor replied, "Okay." Rose kissed the Doctor's cheek, before walking away.

The Doctor started walking around the city, while experiencing another emotion, that he struggled to understand. For some reason, he was feeling guilty. He tried to figure out the reason, for his guilt. He eventually came to the conclusion, that his guilt came from how he had been treating Rose. He had been acting like he didn't love Rose, for a long time, and after admitting the truth, he suggested he make it up to her, by getting her snacks from the dollar store. He put his hand over his face and whispered, "I'm a cheapskate. Rose deserves someone who's rich, both in terms of spirit and in cash. I'm a handsome doctor, with a sweet accent. I probably seem amazing, on the outside, but on the inside, I'm an immature, greedy simpleton."

The Doctor was tired, of feeling bad about himself. He wanted to do a nice gesture, in order to properly thank Rose, for all she had done. The Doctor walked by a jewelry store. He figured the store would have something special, that he could get for Rose. The Doctor pranced into the store and started looking around.

The jewelry-store owner, who was a gray-haired man, saw the Doctor and asked, "Can I help you?"

The Doctor said, "I need to get something special, for an important person."

The owner asked, "What kind of a relationship do you have, with this person you speak of?"

The Doctor was struggling to think of a way, to describe his relationship with Rose. If he called her a co-worker, that would undersell her importance. If he called her a friend, that also wouldn't be giving her enough credit. After a long moment of silence, the Doctor said, "Well, we're closer than friends, but we're not getting married or anything, so if you try to sell me a wedding ring, I'll eat your hair."

The owner replied, "Then maybe you could get her a nice necklace."

The Doctor asked, "Does this place have any necklaces?"

The owner said, "Yes, we have lovely necklaces."

The Doctor started browsing around the necklace section, while saying, "You better be honest, about having eloquent necklaces. If you were lying to me, I'll eat your hair."

The owner raised his eyebrows and asked, "What are you talking about?"

The Doctor nervously laughed and said, "My apologies, sir. I had a light breakfast, so I'm a bit hungry." The Doctor wanted to make sure he picked the best-possible necklace. After a few minutes of searching, he saw a necklace, that had the word "Rose" on it. He pointed to the necklace and said, "This necklace has the same name, as the woman I'm having dinner with."

The owner replied, "Oh, that necklace was a misprint. The designer was supposed to write love, but he was making the necklace, while behind a field of flowers, which is what led to that misprint. Because of that mistake, nobody's bought the necklace."

The Doctor responded, "It wasn't a mistake. It was destiny. I'll buy the necklace. How much does it cost?"

The owner answered, "Five-thousand-dollars."

The Doctor replied, "If you don't lower the price, I'll eat your hair." The owner wanted to keep his hair, so he gave the Doctor a couple of coupons.

Afterwards, the Doctor went outside. He heard there was a vending machine, that was in the local swimming-pool's lobby, so he walked to it and quickly started ordering snacks. He had the necklace in a see-through bag. The bag caught the attention, of a black-haired, male robber, who worked as a janitor, in order to steal any valuable items, that the swimming area had.

The janitor looked at the Doctor and said, "Greetings, sir. Have you come by, to take a swim?"

The Doctor answered, "Actually, I just came for the snacks."

The janitor replied, "You should consider going for a swim. The water's really clean and soothing."

The Doctor wiped crumbs off his face, before saying, "But I just ate and I heard it's bad, to eat after swimming."

The janitor had a sly smile on his face, while saying, "That's just a rumor, that people should stop claiming is real. Eating, right after swimming, feels great."

The Doctor replied, "If that's the case, I guess I could take a quick swim." He paused and said, "Actually, I didn't bring a swimsuit."

The janitor said, "People actually swim better, when they're wearing their day clothes. People will keep trying to tell you, that you have to wear a swimsuit, but that's not true. It's a scam."

The Doctor nudged the janitor and replied, "You know what? I'm getting vibes, that you're a wise person." He put the bag, that had the necklace, on a bench, before jumping into the pool.

After the Doctor got into the pool, the janitor grabbed the bag and took the necklace. He looked at it, while saying, "This is a nice necklace. Judging by how it looks, I'd say it's worth a couple thousand." The janitor did a villainous laugh.

Suddenly, a police officer came into the lobby. He pointed to the janitor and said, "We have a dozen reports, of robberies you committed. Put your hands up."

The janitor angrily replied, "Okay." The janitor dropped the necklace, which fell to the ground.

Meanwhile, the Doctor was starting to have an upset stomach, from swimming after eating. He splashed around, while saying, "This doesn't feel as comfortable, as that janitor claimed it would. I think I'm done with swimming, for now." The Doctor got out of the pool and went into the locker room. He grabbed a towel and used it, to dry his face off. He looked down at his suit, which was soaked. He said, "Crap, I didn't consider how wet my clothes would become, due to being in the pool. I can't prance around the city, in a wet suit. That wouldn't be dignified, for someone of my sophistication." He took off his suit and put it on a hanger, so it could get dry. He stood around, in a undershirt and shorts, while saying, "I'll just hang around here, until my suit gets dry." He started looking around the room, to see if he could find anything to do, while waiting for his suit to get dry. He found a novel, so he grabbed it and started reading it.

The police officer tried to find his handcuffs, but he realized they weren't in his pockets. He looked at the janitor and said, "My handcuffs must be in my police car. I'm going to get them. Don't try to run away or anything. If you do, your jailtime will be increased, so stay out of trouble."

The police officer started walking to his police car, while Rose Tyler walked in. She looked down and saw the necklace. She said, "This is a beautiful necklace. A lucky girl probably got it, but probably became unlucky, by losing it."

The janitor replied, "That necklace was owned by an idiot, who almost lost it, due to his lack of good decisions."

Rose replied, "Still, the owner of this necklace probably wants it back."

The janitor thought he could get the necklace, if made up a good-enough lie. He said, "You see, the owner didn't see the value in it, so he gave it up. In fact, the necklace doesn't have an owner, at this point."

Rose smiled and replied, "Well, if the owner doesn't want the necklace, it shouldn't be thrown away. I'll take it." Rose put the necklace on. She looked at herself, in a nearby mirror, and said, "I look cute." The janitor rolled his eyes.

The janitor asked, "Are you going to go swimming?"

Rose answered, "Yes."

After Rose walked into the female changing-room, the janitor put his hand on his chin, while asking himself, "How am I supposed to get that necklace? That lady seems somewhat smarter, than the necklace's dum-dum owner. Because of that, she probably won't put the necklace, on a bench that's a foot away from me." He had a sneaky smile on his face, while saying, "I can trick the suit-swimmer, into getting me the necklace." He did an evil laugh.

The janitor went into the male locker-room and found the Doctor. The Doctor put a book down and said, "Hi, janitor. Is the necklace still on the bench, in the lobby?"

The janitor replied, "I'm afraid the necklace has been stolen."

The Doctor nervously asked, "What do you mean?"

The janitor said, "A woman stole the necklace. She's swimming, at this very moment, so if you can go fetch the necklace, you'll be fine."

The Doctor replied, "Okay then." The Doctor went into the female changing-room, while hoping nobody else was there. Thankfully, nobody else was there, aside from a clueless guy, who had entered the wrong room. The Doctor spent a few minutes, searching the room, before finding the necklace.

Meanwhile, the janitor grabbed the Doctor's suit, off of the hanger. He took a close look at it and said, "This is a rather fancy suit. It's going to help me, with the next part of my plan."

A moment later, the Doctor returned to the male room, with the necklace. The janitor said, "Give me the necklace."

The Doctor asked, "What?"

The janitor said, "I'm a robber, you clueless man."

The Doctor smirked and replied, "You just endangered your own plan, by admitting you're the bad guy. Since I know your true nature, I'm not giving you the necklace."

The janitor responded, "But I have your suit, which is a very sweet outfit. If you don't give me the necklace, I'll take the suit."

The Doctor paused, while thinking about to do. Although he hated wasting money, he figured he could buy another necklace. Because of that, he said, "Give me my suit." The janitor threw the suit to him and the Doctor threw the necklace to the janitor.

The janitor went into the lobby and posed in the mirror, with the necklace. He had gotten so distracted, with the necklace, that he forgot about the police officer. The police officer put a pair of handcuffs on him and said, "You're finally going to prison, you filthy janitor."

The janitor sighed and replied, "Maybe I'm also a dum-dum." The necklace fell to the ground, while the officer took the janitor away.

Meanwhile, Rose got out of the pool and went into the changing room. She had put the necklace under her clothes, but the necklace was gone. Rose nervously said, "Somebody took the necklace. I got it for free, but still, I don't want to lose it. It was so nice-looking."

The Doctor went into the lobby. He looked down and saw the necklace, which was laying on the floor. The Doctor was so glad, about getting the necklace back, that he did a victory dance. During his dance, he accidentally kicked the necklace, which landed in the female changing-room. The Doctor facepalmed and said, "Oh, crap."

Rose was drying herself off, when she saw the necklace. She picked it up and said, "Oh, it must of just fallen on the floor, while I was swimming." She went into a changing booth.

The Doctor returned to the female changing-room, to get the necklace back. A fully-dressed, but quick-tempered woman saw the Doctor and started using her heavy purse, to smack him around. The woman asked, "What are you doing in here, you creepy weirdo?" The woman didn't bother, to let the Doctor give an explanation. The woman's friends also saw the Doctor, so they also started using her purses, to hit him.

The Doctor screamed, "Help me!"

Rose recognized the Doctor's scream. She walked out of the changing booth, in a robe, while asking, "What's going on?"

The Doctor picked up the necklace and said, "Rose, I was going to give this to you, as a romantic surprise. However, a janitor and a lot of bad luck have ruined that."

Rose looked at the ladies and replied, "Please stop hitting him. He's not a creep, despite how peculiar he may seem."

The Doctor put the necklace on Rose and said, "I know that I'm not as serious and charming, as I should be, but believe me, I love you."

Rose replied, "I love you too. You're eccentric, downright weird, but I like that. It makes you something truly special and memorable. I saw the necklace, earlier, and thought it was beautiful. However, after realizing it's a gift from you, the necklace has become much more meaningful." She kissed the Doctor and said, "I'll meet you in the lobby."

The Doctor replied, "Okay." Several women hit the Doctor, with their purses, on his way out.

A few minutes later, Rose came to the lobby. She looked at the Doctor and said, "It's still early, to get dinner."

The Doctor replied, "I had a light breakfast and the only thing, that I had for lunch, was some snacks. I'm so hungry, that I could eat somebody's hair."

Rose responded, "Then let's go get some food. By the way, how does the necklace look?"

The Doctor replied, "Lovely, but you'll always be a much more beautiful sight."

Rose kissed the Doctor. She started holding hands with him, while walking outside and saying, "You are a troublemaker, but deep down, you're also a sweet person."

The Doctor replied, "If you like me, that means you must also like trouble."

Rose smirked and responded, "We all have a mischievous side, wouldn't you say?"

The Doctor answered, "More or less."

A moment later, the Doctor and Rose were walking by the jewelry store. The Doctor's stomach growled, to an incredibly loud degree. He said, "I haven't so hungry, in such a long time. I feel so hungry, that I could eat more than hair. I'd eat the clothes off our backs, if I had to."

Rose jokingly replied, "Then go ahead. Clothes are the perfect thing to eat, after eating a batch of hair."

The Doctor was so hungry, that he wasn't thinking straight. He cut off the jewelry-store owner's hair and started munching on it. Before Rose could reason with him, he started munching on his jacket.

Rose said, "Doctor, don't ruin your appetite or else I'll make you buy me more jewelry."

The Doctor didn't want to go through another day, of jewelry-related madness, so he said, "Okay." He paid the owner, to apologize for the hair-eating.

Afterwards, the Doctor and Rose started walking to a nearby restaurant. Rose looked at the Doctor and said, "You wouldn't of actually eaten your clothes, right?"

The Doctor nervously smiled and asked, "Do you really want that question to be answered?" Rose smiled back. The Doctor was a troublemaker, but Rose loved him, just the way he was.


End file.
